Vamos a capturar instantes
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Los instantes deben ser capturados para que duren en la memoria de sus protagonistas. Diez drabbles independientes.
1. Desesperación

**Vamos a capturar instantes**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic responde al Reto "Diez palabras" comenzado por Ame Winner._

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

**Palabra:** Sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Desesperación**

Las puertas se cierran solamente en dos minutos.

Newt observa la inmensidad que es el Laberinto, con sus muros de piedras tan altos que parece imposible que hayan sido construidos por humanos, y los nervios crecen con intensidad en su interior. Sus manos tiemblan levemente pero él las oculta habilidosamente para no dejar expuesto el pánico que comienza a apoderarse de él, frente al novato.

Claro que intenta mostrarse tranquilo y está casi seguro que lo consigue, Thomas no repara en él y tampoco en las señales con las que su cuerpo responde ante la inminente ausencia de Minho y Alby. Recarga su peso en la pierna izquierda, aquella que todavía conserva sana, su respiración se agita por una milésima de segundo.

«¿Dónde estás Minho? Se supone que debías haber vuelto con Alby hace varias horas. Todo por encontrar al maldito Penitente.»

Inhala el aire que nunca se le ha hecho más pesado que en ese instante, lo retiene dentro de sus pulmones y luego lo exhala. Observa por el rabillo del ojo a Thomas y puede apostar a que tienen el mismo pensamiento: lanzarse al laberinto y por ende, romper la primera regla de El Claro.

Newt no duda ni un segundo en hacerlo, él entregaría su vida al Laberinto con tal de salvar la vida de sus amigos; de Minho. Sus ojos divisan dos _**sombras**_. Al principio piensa que se trata de un Penitente, o quizás dos. Pero cuando se da cuenta que es Minho arrastrando a un medio desfallecido Alby, algo dentro de su pecho se remueve. Quiere correr hasta donde están ellos, ayudarle a Minho y abrazarle.

Por otro lado también quiere reprenderle por hacerle pasar el mayor instante de tensión de toda su estancia desde que ha llegado al Laberinto. «Solamente un poco más Minho, ya casi llegan.»

Las puertas se cierran definitivamente pero ellos no consiguen llegar.

—¡Tommy! —grita Newt cuando él se escabulle entre las puertas que se están cerrando—. ¡Vuelve aquí!

Pero es demasiado tarde porque la inmensa oscuridad del Laberinto consigue engullirlo por completo, junto a la figura borrosa de Minho y Alby.

Newt no encuentra otro modo de descargar su frustración que dar un alarido que espanta por completo a los animales y sus puños se cierran con fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo es posible que haya sido tan cobarde como para permanecer en El Claro cuando sus amigos se encuentran afuera? Por un lado piensa que es el segundo al mano y que no es correcto que deje a los Habitantes solos, sabiendo de la ausencia de Alby. Pero por otro lado, su corazón se oprime dentro de su pecho al saber que se encuentran a merced de los Penitentes.

—Tienes que sobrevivir, Minho. Tienes que volver a mí.


	2. Provocación

**Vamos a capturar instantes**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic responde al Reto "Diez palabras" comenzado por Ame Winner._

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

**Palabra:** Conejo.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Provocación**

—¿Por qué le dices Tommy al novato?

La mirada de Minho está fija en él pero Newt se muestra entretenido con el dobladillo de sus pantalones. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizan por la tela áspera hasta la piel de tu tobillo derecho, ese que ya no funciona como antes.

—Técnicamente ya no es más el novato. La chica es la nueva novata y por cierto, antes que lo preguntes, sigue en estado de coma.

Un silencio se instala entre ellos donde Minho no deja de clavar sus ojos en Newt.

—Sigues sin responderme la pregunta.

—¿Quieres que te diga por qué le llamo así? —el otro chico asiente levemente con la cabeza—. Simplemente me apetece decirle así. ¿Te pone celoso, mi querido Minho?

El aludido entorna los ojos, haciendo que parezcan más afilados de lo normal. Entonces Newt repara en el hecho que le gustan los rasgos asiáticos que tiene, la forma de sus ojos, la curvatura de su frente y el modo en que su cabello luce.

Es una belleza exótica.

—No me vuelvas a llamar de nuevo _querido Minho_ si sabes lo que te conviene.

Newt sabe lo que le conviene y vaya si lo sabe. Provocarlo es su actividad favorita.

—Ahora eres tú quien está esquivando mi pregunta.

—¿Yo ponerme celoso del tonto shank? No seas ridículo Newt.

—Yo no soy ridículo. De hecho soy bastante racional, a diferencia de ti que siempre arreglas todo con la agresividad y el sarcasmo.

Entonces sucede lo que Newt quiere desde un principio: provocarlo. El cuerpo fuerte de Minho cae sobre el suyo, su espalda no tarda en encontrarse con el suelo y el aliento caliente le roza la frente.

—¿A quién le dices agresivo? —como toda respuesta Newt sonríe de medio lado—. Al menos no tengo orejas de _**conejo**_ como tú.

—Yo no tengo orejas de conejo —responde y se lleva la mano para tocarse los lóbulos—. Claro que no tengo orejas de conejo.

—Eres un tonto, Newt.

—Puede que tengas razón pero a ti te encanta este tonto.

Consigue dejarle sin palabras, a él que siempre tiene una respuesta para todo. Su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia y hace fuerza para incorporarse parcialmente. Ahora sus bocas se encuentran a pocos centímetros.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —le desafía Minho.

Y Newt le besa.

Le besa como si pudieran morir a manos de un Penitente en cualquier instante. Su beso está cargado de provocación, de palabras mudas y de anhelo. Inspira el olor masculino que el cuerpo de Minho despide y se siente embriagado.

—Esto —dice haciendo referencia al arrebato de pasión que acaban de tener—. Esto me hace pensar que te encanta que sea tonto.

Minho suelta una fuerte risotada.

—Pero mucho más me gustan tus orejas de conejo.


	3. Confesión

**Vamos a capturar instantes**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic responde al Reto "Diez palabras" comenzado por Ame Winner._

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

**Palabra:** Gritos.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Confesión**

A Newt no le gusta ser el segundo al mando.

Pero en el instante en que su mirada se enfoca en los chicos sentado entorno a la fogata, con los platos de comida sobre sus regazos y conversando tan animadamente cómo es posible debido a la situación en la que se encuentran; siente que algo de todo vale la pena.

Ladea ligeramente la cabeza y se encuentra con los ojos rasgados de Minho fijos en los suyos. Newt levanta el brazo y le invita a sentarse junto a él.

—Me iba a venir a sentar aquí me invitarás o no —dice el chico asiático con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué se siente ser el segundo al mando, shank?

—No es nada especial siendo sincero, son demasiado los _**gritos**_ de Alby indicándome como hacer cada cosa, en caso de que deba ausentarse —contesta él—. Espero que nunca tenga que tomar las riendas. ¿Qué tal te lleva ser el Guardián de los Corredores?

—A veces creo que tengo bailarinas de ballet en vez de Corredores pero no me quejo —se encoge de hombros—. ¿No extrañas ser un Corredor?

Casi de forma inconsciente, la mano de Newt se dirige hasta el tobillo que nunca volverá a ser el mismo de antes y niega con la cabeza de un lado hacía el otro.

—¿Volver al monstruoso Laberinto? Créeme cuando te digo que no extraño los muros, las secciones y los temibles Penitentes.

—Los Penitentes duermen durante el día.

—¿Eso crees? —interroga Newt y Minho asiente—. Pues yo creo que ellos no duermen, solamente están aislados o van a algún lado durante el día. Tampoco quiero saberlo. Con que se mantengan alejados es suficiente.

—Yo te extraño.

Newt abre los ojos de forma desorbitada ante la inesperada confesión de Minho. En un primer momento siente la necesidad de que se lo repita, provocarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas en su pasatiempo preferido en El Claro pero después lo piensa mejor y no le dice nada. Conoce el temperamento de Minho y de burlarse de él, lo único que conseguiría es que el chico se aleje.

—Tienes buenos Corredores que me han reemplazado sin el menor esfuerzo.

—¡Maldición! Sí que te gusta hacerme admitir cosas que ni siquiera tengo en mente —suelta un sonoro bufido—. Ninguno de esos chicos puede reemplazarte, Newt. ¡No se te ocurra repetirlo esto a nadie!

—Tranquilo, Minho. No le diré a nadie este lado sensible y romántico que ocultas evidentemente dentro de tu personalidad agresiva y sarcástica.

—¡Eres un shuck-face!

—Lo dices tan seguido que ya comienza a perder significado.

Los dos ruedan por el suelo, soltando algún que otro gruñido y después risotadas por lo bajo. Se observan fijamente en silencio y pronto no tardan en eliminar la distancia entre sus bocas.

Se besan.


	4. Tentación

**Vamos a capturar instantes**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic responde al Reto "Diez palabras" comenzado por Ame Winner._

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

**Palabra:** Cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Tentación**

La noche cae como un manto oscuro sobre El Claro.

Newt se encuentra acurrucado entre las mantas que le brindan un poco de calor, en esa noche inusitadamente fría. Existen ocasiones donde se pregunta por qué razones algunos chicos prefieren dormir afuera, pero al inhalar el olor a moho y a polvo que desprenden las tablas de madera, encuentra rápidamente la respuesta.

Escucha pasos en los peldaños malgastados de la escalera y se incorpora parcialmente, tratando de divisar a Alby que está haciendo la ronda nocturna o quizás alguno de los guardianes.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Tranquilo shank que no soy ningún Penitente. Solamente soy yo.

Newt pestañea un par de veces y luego divisa la figura de Minho. El chico tiene el cabello oscuro desordenada y no lleva camisa.

—¿Te parecen horas para estar despierto?

—Tú eres el aburrido que se va a dormir antes que todos —dice Minho encogiéndose de hombros—. Quería verte.

Esas dos palabras lo toman por sorpresa. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido proviene de sus labios. Minho da un paso más y se inclina para estar a su altura, los ojos de Newt están fijos en los suyos.

—Ya deja de mirarme así.

—¿Así cómo? —pregunta Newt.

—Como un tonto shank.

Newt rueda los ojos. Son demasiadas las veces al día que Minho le dice shank, de cierta forma ya se ha acostumbrado a que le llame así y no por su nombre, como él si acostumbra a hacerlo.

Entonces Minho le besa y esa es su segunda sorpresa de la noche. Sus labios están ásperos pero esa sensación resulta embriagante para Newt y sus brazos musculosos se aferran a su espalda.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —pregunta en medio del beso.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Quiero enloquecerte.

Y vaya que cumple con su cometido.

Cuando es inminente que ambos inhalen un poco de aire, la boca de Minho se dirige a su _**cuello**_ y comienza a succionar la piel lentamente. Sus labios dejan pequeñas marcas violáceas con forma de media luna.

Las uñas de Newt se sienten en la piel de su espalda pero poco le interesa, porque sus manos viajan a través de la delgada tela de la camisa, dispuestas a encontrar todos los puntos de placer del chico. Empieza a jalar de la molesta prenda, que en ese instante no sirve para nada, y su lengua se recrea un largo momento en su hombro derecho.

—Minho, no deberías.

—Cállate, Newt.

Su nombre parece vibrar sobre su piel y él se estremece, dejándose abrazar por ese cúpula de sensaciones que solamente Minho puede hacerle sentir. Se muerde el labio inferior para no emitir sonidos que pueda delatarlos.

La mano de Minho se dirige a su bragueta y la tentación solamente está recién comenzando.


	5. Meditación

**Vamos a capturar instantes**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic responde al Reto "Diez palabras" comenzado por Ame Winner._

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

**Palabra:** Agua.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Meditación**

Minho sabe que toda esa armonía que de momento están viviendo es falsa y pasajera. En primer lugar, esas extrañas personas los rescatan del laberinto y los colocan en un autobús. Los llevan a unas instalaciones que parecen ser perfectas, tan perfectas que a él le inspiran desconfianza y en segundo lugar, le molesta mucho que todos parezcan tan calmados.

Newt se encuentra cambiándose de ropa y sentir la ropa de franela que le dieron, es lo más cómodo después de pasar tanto tiempo en El Claro, con esos calzones incómodos que llegaban en La Caja.

—¡Maldito shank, deja de beber de una vez! —protesta Minho dando un salto desde su litera y acomodándose en la de Newt—. ¿Cómo puedes estar bebiendo _**agua**_ con tanta tranquilidad, cuando no sabemos qué a va suceder con nuestras vidas a partir de ahora?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, Minho? ¿Dejarme colapsar por el pánico y el miedo? Ya hemos tenido mucho que temer en El Laberinto, de los Penitentes, de no quedar afuera cuando la noche llegaba —responde Newt—. No sabemos qué sucederá con nosotros, pero de momento déjame disfrutar de este instante de meditación.

—¿Meditación? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo, shank? ¿Piensas que todo esto ha terminado? No creo que los Creadores nos dejen ir tan fácilmente, ellos seguirán controlando nuestras vidas, como lo han hecho desde que nos borraron la memoria.

—¿Piensas que no lo sé? —dice entre dientes Newt—. Ya sé que la armonía no será eterna y sé que ellos aún no se han cansado de nosotros. De otra manera, ¿por qué seguimos aquí? Pero por un instante quiero cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de todo. Quiero olvidarme de los años de mi vida que tuve que pasar en El Laberinto y olvidar que estamos un lugar desconocido.

Entonces Minho hace una pregunta que hace que Newt se quede sin palabras por un instante:

—¿También quieres olvidarte de mí?

Por supuesto que no quiere olvidarse de Minho. Newt podría olvidarse de cualquier cosa, menos de él. Sus ojos rasgados, su sonrisa de medio lado, su cuerpo musculoso, sus respuestas sarcásticas, sus acciones a veces agresivas, forman parte de ese todo que Minho es y de ese modo se vuelve único e inolvidable.

—¿Acaso te ha picado un Penitente cuando estábamos escapando? —dice y le golpea suavemente el hombro—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que quiero olvidarte? Eres demasiado irritante como para conseguir olvidarte.

Minho frunce ligeramente el ceño y cruza sus desarrollados brazos sobre su pecho. Entonces Newt le sonríe y coloca su mano sobre la suya.

—Y tú eres un shank inmaduro.

—Puede que tengas razón. Soy inmaduro, soy un shank como siempre me dices y tengo mis días del mal humor. Pero sigues estando a mi lado y no te irás nunca.


	6. Insolación

**Vamos a capturar instantes**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic responde al Reto "Diez palabras" comenzado por Ame Winner._

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

**Palabra:** Huellas.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

**Insolación**

Newt cree conocer lo que se siente estar en el infierno pero al llegar al Desierto se da cuenta que El Laberinto era un paraíso, comparándolo con esas tierras calurosas que se extienden por miles y miles de kilómetros. Al menos en El Laberinto tenían La Caja que subía regularmente con suministros y hacían que la granja funcionara eficientemente.

En cambio, en el Desierto se encuentran completamente desamparados y sin recursos que los respalden. Aún le martillea el corazón en el pecho cuando piensa en las bolas que los emboscaron cuando estaban a punto de salir y de solo pensar en cómo quedó Winston, se le revuelve el estómago.

Por más que se cubren con las sábanas, no puede evitar sentir la piel prendida fuego por las altas temperaturas que hay allí. Las llamaradas solares descontrolaron el clima de todo el mundo y empeoraron el del Desierto. Caminan y caminan. Dejando detrás de sí, sus _**huellas **_en la arena.

—No puedo caminar más —dice Newt y cae de espaldas sobre la arena dura—. ¡Tengo mucha sed! Necesito agua, por favor.

Cierra los ojos pero la luz del sol sigue presente en sus retinas. Se lleva la mano a la boca y siente que alguien vierte un poco de líquido fresco en la conmensura de sus labios. Se bebe hasta la última gota como si pudiera morir deshidratado en cualquier momento.

Esa es la realidad.

—¡Dale más agua, maldito _shuck face_! —escucha la voz de Minho y piensa que debe hablarle a Aris que es el encargado de llevar las reservas—. ¿Qué estás esperando?

—No tenemos casi agua —es la voz del chico respondiendo.

—¿Acaso piensas que me importa? —Minho le arrebata la cantimplora y la abre sobre la boca de Newt—. ¿Qué pasa tonto shank? ¿Te has dado por vencido? No puedes dejar que una miertera insolación te gane.

Newt bebe tan rápido que se atraganta y termina tosiendo fuertemente. Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro y su brazo se enrosca alrededor del cuello de Minho.

—No puedo caminar —dice cerca de su oído—. Vas a tener que cargarme.

—Ni que fueras una damisela en apuros, tonto shank —contesta y puede apostar que está sonriendo de medio lado—. Pero no quiero que mueras insolado, así que te cargaré.

En cuestión de minutos, Newt se encuentra en la espalda de Minho y no se sorprende que el chico pueda avanzar a pasos decididos con él como peso extra. Después de todo, los años en el Laberinto le ayudaron a desarrollar un gran físico.

—¡Gracias por salvarme, Gran Rey Minho!

—La insolación ya te está afectando, tonto shank —comenta burlonamente.

Newt le acaricia lentamente el cuello, le besa la nuca y le dibuja círculos invisibles con su lengua.

—Puede que tengas razón, _shuck face_.


	7. Alucinación

**Vamos a capturar instantes**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic responde al Reto "Diez palabras" comenzado por Ame Winner._

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

**Palabra:** Suave.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

**Alucinación**

Newt piensa que solamente piensa en dos posibilidades que pueden explicar lo que se encuentra contemplando.

La primera posibilidad es que se trate de un sueño y la segunda que se trate de una alucinación. Se inclina más por la segunda opción debido al creciente calor que comienza a sentir en la piel y porque su visión se nubla poco a poco. Además de que no recuerda haberse acostado a dormir.

En primer lugar divisa una silueta masculina.

Esa silueta se encuentra de espaldas a él pero de igual modo puede divisar la espalda de músculos desarrollados y los hombros cuadrados. Los brazos están cubiertos por una prenda negra pero no oculta la musculatura y tiene el cabello desordenado.

—¿Minho? —pregunta en un _**suave**_ murmullo, apenas audible.

Con ese físico solamente puede ser él, pero por alguna razón necesita quitarse la duda.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, tonto shank? —de repente se voltea y puede ver los ojos de Minho inyectados de sangre, la furia late en ellos—. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esa forma?

Newt pestañea confusamente.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, Minho —intenta acercarse a él pero el chico lo esquiva hábilmente—. Vamos shuck face, ¿qué te está sucediendo?

—¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme qué está sucediendo? ¡Eres un garlopo miertero! ¿Lo sabes verdad? —suelta un bufido—. No entiendo ni para qué te lo pregunto porque la respuesta es clara. ¡Nunca más quiero volver a verte! ¡Nunca!

La respiración se le detiene por un instante. No puede creer por la situación que está atravesando. Todos los músculos del cuerpo le arden, las manos le tiemblan y comienza a dolerle horriblemente la cabeza. ¿Por qué Minho está diciendo eso? ¿Qué sucedió para que le hable de esa manera?

—Antes de acusarme de hacer algo que no recuerdo haber hecho y ciertamente tampoco entiendo a lo qué te refieres, deberías decírmelo y escuchar mi explicación, si es que la hay para que me acusas —dice sintiéndose impotente, le lastima lo que le está gritando—. ¿Por qué no quieres volver a verme nunca más?

—¡Tú quisiste abandonarme! ¿Ahora no lo recuerdas? —alza los brazos en signo de resignación—. ¿Te olvidas cuando intentaste matarte, tirándote por uno de los muros del Laberinto? ¡Me quisiste abandonar y nunca te lo voy a perdonar!

—Minho…

Newt siente el agua empapando su rostro y regresa a la realidad. Tiene el rostro de Minho cerca del suyo.

—¿Qué te pasa, tonto shank?

—¿Por qué me estás observando así?

—Estabas gritando mi nombre. Pensé que te volviste loco de repente y me estoy preocupando por ti.

Entonces le abraza tan fuerte como puede.

—Nunca me abandones, porque yo nunca lo haré. Perdóname por todo lo que haya hecho, lo lamento.

Pronto llega a la conclusión de que la Llamarada le está enloqueciendo.


	8. Convicción

**Vamos a capturar instantes**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic responde al Reto "Diez palabras" comenzado por Ame Winner._

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

**Palabra:** Olor.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**Convicción**

—¿Cuáles son las verdaderas posibilidades que tenemos de llegar al garlopo refugio?

—¿Y si dejas de quejarte por un solo instante, Minho? —es Newt quien se detiene repentinamente y se voltea para encararlo—. No eres el único que quiere llegar a donde sea que tengamos que llegar. No eres el único que está cansado, tiene sueño y hambre. ¿Sabes? ¡Todos estamos en las mismas condiciones!

Minho no puede evitar sorprenderse ante el estallido de ira que su amigo experimenta. Se extraña porque siempre es él quien tiene ese tipo de actitudes y Newt es la parte racional y calmada, que intenta analizar las ventajas y desventajas de la situación y utilizarlas a su favor.

—Tranquilo, tonto shank. Solamente intentaba romper un poco el hielo, desde que Thomas desapareció todos caminan en silencio. Es difícil caminar kilómetros y kilómetros escuchando el silbido del viento en la arena.

Newt arquea las cejas y se masajea las sienes lentamente. Una gota perlada de sudor corre por su frente y sus labios están resecos por la sed del Desierto. Toma una de las cantimploras y bebe ansiosamente.

—¿No podremos descansar?

Minho piensa en que deben seguir avanzando porque cada vez el tiempo es más escaso pero al final termina cediendo.

—¡Descansaremos en ese edificio por lo que queda de la tarde! Cuando anochezca volveremos a movernos.

Aseguran las pocas pertenencias que tienen y se disponen a tratar de conciliar el sueño durante el instante que dure su tranquilidad. Minho se encarga de supervisar que todo esté en perfecto orden.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —pregunta Newt.

—Tenemos que hablar —cruza las piernas y se sienta a su lado—. ¿Qué recuerdas de tu alucinación?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hace menos de dos días empezaste a gritar como un desposeído mientras nos encontrábamos en medio de un callejón. Me pediste perdón por algo que ni siquiera sé que es —explica—. No me mal intérpretes, ya sabes lo egocéntrico que puedo llegar a ser. Pero me exijo saber por qué tengo que disculparte.

Newt se esfuerza por recordar lo que vivió durante la alucinación y siente la garganta pesada, como si se hubiera atragantado de repente.

—Por un momento me sentí culpable. Me sentí muy culpable por intentar abandonarte.

—¿A qué te refieres, shank? Tú nunca me abandonaste.

—Esa es la cuestión. Una vez lo intenté. ¿Recuerdas cuando quise suicidarme?

Entonces Minho recuerda el hecho y siente el pecho ardiéndole.

—Dijimos que lo olvidaríamos.

—Yo no puedo olvidar porque siento que te fallé.

Le acalla con un beso que dura un instante pero eso no quiere decir que sea menos intenso. Se bebe las palabras de Newt.

—¡Tienes un _**olor**_ espantoso, Minho! Deberías tratar de higienizarte.

—Tú amas mi olor corporal porque es muy masculino.

—Y apestoso. Diría demasiado apestoso.


	9. Conversación

**Vamos a capturar instantes**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic responde al Reto "Diez palabras" comenzado por Ame Winner._

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

**Palabra:** Inspiración.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**Conversación**

—¡Y aquí estamos de nuevos encerrados por causa de la garlopa y miertera organización!

Minho camina de un lado al otro de la habitación como si fuera un felino enjaulado. Se coloca el dedo en la barbilla y piensa en una solución para salir de allí pero nada se le ocurre.

—¡Ya deja de caminar que me pones nervioso! —exclama Newt de repente y salta de la litera—. Se supone que aún nos quieren tener vivos, de otro modo no se molestarían en traernos comida.

—Nos alimenten o no, seguimos estando aquí encerrados y todos los guardias se niegan a hablarnos.

—¿Esperas que te digan el siguiente movimiento o lo que piensan hacer con nosotros? ¿Esperas que te den un mapa y te indiquen cómo salir de aquí?

—Al menos estamos de acuerdo en que hay que salir de esta miertera habitación.

Newt rueda los ojos.

—Entonces se puede decir que tenemos la misma _**inspiración **_—dice—. Ahora ven a sentarte un poco, algo me dice que necesitaremos ahorrar energía.

Minho duda por un instante pero luego termina aceptando la camuflada invitación de Newt a permanecer a su lado. Él tiene razón, es mejor que ahorre su esfuerzo para cuando tengan la oportunidad de escapar de esas instalaciones.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que quizás no somos inmunes al virus con el que nos infestaron?

—¿Qué dices, tonto shank? Se supone que nos eligieron porque somos especiales y eso quiere decir que el virus no nos afecta. ¿Por qué se molestarían en invertir en nosotros si no fuéramos inmunes?

—No me refiero a que todos seamos vulnerables, pero piensa por un segundo. En la mayoría de los casos, siempre se utilizan dos señuelos. Uno de los señuelos es el débil y el que se supone que cae primero. El segundo señuelo es el fuerte y el que se utiliza por si el débil falla.

—En ese caso estamos hablando de cazar animales, pero hay una larga diferencia entre ellos y nosotros.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre los animales y nosotros? Nos han encerrado en un Laberinto por años y luego nos han trasladado a un desierto. Nos han privado de nuestra libertad y de nuestra capacidad de elegir. Nosotros somos su señuelos por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—No entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

—¿Qué pasaría si alguno se convierte en un Crank?

—Eso es imposible, somos inmunes.

—¿Y si hay alguien que no lo es?

Entonces Minho parece comprender a lo que Newt se refiere.

—Ahora entiendo todo, tonto shank. ¿Acaso pensaste por un solo instante que podrías escaparte de mí? Ni aunque enloquezcas y quieras comerte mis ojos, podría dejarte ir. ¿Entiendes?

—Creo que prefiero tus dedos. Deben ser más sabrosos que tus ojos.

Los dos ríen y unen fuertemente sus manos.


	10. Pasión

**Vamos a capturar instantes**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic responde al Reto "Diez palabras" comenzado por Ame Winner._

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

**Palabra:** Libertad.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Pasión**

Lograron escapar del centro de operaciones de la organización casi de milagro. Ahora se encuentran en el Berg piloteado por Jorge y van en dirección a Denver. Minho se encuentra sentado en un rincón mientras que siente que su cabeza es un torbellino de ideas.

Newt no es inmune y tiene el virus arraigado en su cerebro, por lo que es cuestión de tiempo para que comience a afectarle. Es irónico que haya tenido razón y que después de todo, hubiera personas que pudieran ser infestadas por La Llamarada.

Él.

¿Cómo será la relación entre ellos a partir de todo lo sucedido?

Minho no tiene demasiado tiempo para seguir pensando en la cuestión ya que Newt se acerca con una sonrisa en la boca y un emparedado en la mano.

—Debes tener hambre —dice estirándole el bocado—. No has comido nada desde que escapamos.

Tiene el estómago cerrado pero no es capaz de negarle absolutamente nada.

—¿Cuándo vamos a llegar a Denver?

—Jorge piensa que en un par de horas estaremos en la ciudad —Newt se sienta a su lado—. ¿Me dirás lo que te está sucediendo?

Minho se encoge de hombros.

—No sucede nada.

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo mientes. Tu nariz se frunce más de lo habitual y me esquivas la mirada, sé que estás diciendo una mentira. ¿Por qué no eres sincero conmigo?

—Porque tengo miedo de perderte.

Newt busca su mano y junta sus dedos con los suyos. Muchos dirían que es un acto insignificante pero en ese preciso instante, para Minho significa el paraíso.

Un verdadero y exquisito paraíso.

—¿Tienes miedo que me quiera comer tus ojos o tus dedos?

—Ni siquiera cuando pase la primera noche en El Laberinto tuve tanto miedo como tengo ahora. Tengo miedo de perderte, de que te escurras de mis manos y yo no pueda hacer algo para evitarlo. Tengo miedo de que algo nos separe —hunde su rostro entre sus manos—. ¡No es justo que con solamente una mirada puedas volverme un miertero romántico!

—Creo que si eres romántico pero no miertero.

—Me siento patético.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por tener que expresar tus sentimientos? A veces es bueno decir lo que pensamos y más en situaciones límites como la nuestra —Newt junta su frente con la de él—. Me hace tener una esperanza de **_libertad_**.

A Minho poco le importa que Brenda, Jorge o Thomas puedan verlos.

Atrae a Newt a su cuerpo y le besa con toda la pasión acumulada en su interior. Bebe el manantial fresco que es el aliento del chico y sus manos acarician las ásperas mejillas. Sus lenguas se enredan con anhelo y exploran mutuamente sus cuerpos.

—Te quiero, Newt. Encontraremos una solución.

—Sé que lo conseguiremos si estamos juntos.

Afirman la promesa besándose intensamente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola lectores!<em>**

Si han llegado hasta aquí y quieren sumarse a este reto cadena del universo de The Maze Runner, pueden solicitar sus diez palabras por PM. Así podemos dar a conocer más sobre esta fantástica trilogía. Y si la historia puede ser sobre la pareja Minho&Newt mucho mejor.


End file.
